Brotherly Therapist
by Moonsky
Summary: Rin and Kagome are fed up with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru’s constant bickering! So… they send them both to a brotherly therapist! But will the therapist be able to help the two bickering brothers or will all be lost to world domination! Surprise Death Note


Brotherly Therapist

**Brotherly Therapist! **

**Oh sorry! I haven't been on here much sorry!! But i just found this and i've had it for about a year or so and i decided to make a return and see if i cant get some Fanfictions up sorry! (hands out apologie cookies and or brownies) **

**Therapist: I see… so you want me to help them?  
**

**Kagome and Rin: Please! There crazy every time they see each other they fight! **

**Therapist: Hmmmm…. I'll be sure to do my best. **

**Rin: Don't you always do your best?**

**Therapist: (Realizing what he just said) Of course! Of course! **

**Kagome: Oh look here they come!  
**

**Therapist: Here get in this room it looks like a mirror but you'll be able to see what's going on. (Shows them to the door)**

Rin and Kagome: (Walk in door sit in seats and watch the show!)

**Sesshomaru: What… the… **

**Therapist: Hello! **

**Inuyasha: You! **

**Therapist: Me? **

**Inuyasha: No him! **

**Therapist: Me??**

Inuyasha: NO! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT!

**Sesshomaru: (Confused look)  
**

**Therapist: Then who?  
**

**Inuyasha: AHHHHHHH!! (Ties rope around neck)  
**

**Sesshomaru: (Hopeful) Are you planning to hang yourself? **

**Inuyasha: Yes! Why?  
**

**Sesshomaru: (Is all giddy inside) May I help? **

**Inuyasha: (Twitching) Mom! Wait she's dead…. Dad! Wait he's dead…. Kagome!! Sesshomaru's scaring me!! **

**Rin: (Rolling on the floor) This is so great! **

**Kagome: (Wiping away tears) I know we should have sent them to a therapist a long time ago! **

**Sesshomaru: So does that mean your not going to hang yourself? (On the verge of tears) **

**Inuyasha: No I'm not! **

**Sesshomaru: (Starts crying)  
**

**Therapist: There, there Sesshomaru… now tell me how long have you guys been fighting?**

**Sesshomaru: Since he was born. **

**Inuyasha: He tried to drown me! **

**Kagome: Wow I never knew that.**

**  
Rin: Me either… **

**Kagome: Wait what are you talking about?**

**Rin: Sesshy trying to drown Inuyasha what are you talking about?  
**

**Kagome: Sesshomaru crying.**

**Rin: He is?! (Is recording it for future black mail) Mwahahahahahahahaha! (Lighting strikes and organ music plays) **

**Kagome: (Backs up scared) **

**Rin: Yes, yes my plan is all coming together now! Mwhahahahaha! (Lightning strike) **

**Kagome: Ooook…. (Backs up slowly) **

**Rin: (Goes back to innocent teen) Ok back to what I was doing (Continues to record) **

**Kagome: (Is cowering in corner) **

**Therapist: Ummm I'm sure he had a good reason? **

**Sesshomaru: As a matter fact I did.**

Therapist: See now what was your reason?

**Sesshomaru: He was born! **

**Therapist: Umm ok well Inuyasha why do you not like Sesshomaru?**

**Inuyasha: Because he keeps trying to kill me! And drown me! And he talks to me in my sleep telling me he's going to kill me! **

**Sesshomaru: What its fun. **

**Therapist: Ok Sesshomaru why do you not like Inuyasha? **

**Sesshomaru: Because… look at him! He's a half-breed! We **_**full**_** demons are far more superior! **

**Inuyasha: (Mocking) We **_**full **_**demons are far more superior oh look at me I'm big bad Sesshomaru! **

**Sesshomaru: Shut up! (Takes out sword) muahahahahaha….. Oops wrong one. (Pulls out the other one) Muahahahahahahaha!! Feel my deadly wrath! **

**Inuyasha: You idiot! You just pulled out the same one! (Pulls out sword) hahahaha! **

**Therapist: I don't think fighting is such a good idea. **

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: (Puts sword away and pouts) **

**Kagome and Rin: (On the floor holding their sides) **

**Therapist: So… um what brought you here today? **

**Inuyasha: Kagome said this was a ramen convention. **

**Sesshomaru: (laughing hysterically) Are you kidding me? **

**Inuyasha and Therapist: Why'd you come here? **

**Sesshomaru: (Stops laughing) Rin told me Jaken stole my sword… and I was coming after him to kill him. **

**Inuyasha: But both of your swords are… and you… never mind. **

**Therapist: Ok so, I see you both hate each other Sesshomaru you've tried to drown Inuyasha and Inuyasha well…. What have you done? **

**Inuyasha: I tried to fight him but Kagome keeps saying 'Sit' and when she says that these stupid beads make me sit!! **

**Kagome: Hehehe that's really fun, you should really invest your money in them and get one for Sesshy. **

**Rin: Oooohhhh where'd you get 'em at?! **

**Kagome: Kaede gave 'em to me. **

**Rin: (Pulls out cell phone and calls Kaede) **

**Kagome: Getting you some?**

Rin: Yes and I'm going to see if she'll make them out of flowers! (Giggles)

**Sesshomaru: (Laughs) Sucks for you! **

**Inuyasha: Laugh it up! Maybe Rin can get you some! **

**Sesshomaru: She wouldn't dare! **

**Therapist: OH MY GOSH!! **

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: What?! **

**Therapist: I LOST AGAIN! **

**Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: Lost what again? **

**Therapist: TIC TAC TOE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST AGAINST MYSELF AGAIN! (Throws notepad down and stomps off) **

**Inuyasha: What the…  
**

**Sesshomaru: (looking at notepad) Yeah he did if he would have put the X in the middle he clearly would have won. **

**Inuyasha: (Raises eyebrows) I'm outta here! (Walks off) **

**(Ryuuzaki walks in) **

**Sesshomaru: Who are you?! **

**Ryuuzaki: I am Ryuuzaki… and I'm looking for Kira…. (Pulls Light in whose handcuffed to Ryuuzaki) **

**Light: (Sighs) That's a demon Ryuuzaki!**

Ryuuzaki: I knew you were going to say that… Hmmmm yes…. Only Kira would say something like that (pulls out piece of cake and begins to eat it) 35 Kira….

**Sesshomaru: You know what… I don't even want to know… (Walks outside)**

**Rin: Hey where did Sesshy… oh my gosh!! Look at him! **

**Kagome: Who? **

**Rin: Him! (Points to Ryuuzaki) He's hot! **

**Kagome: The one with the black hair?**

Rin: Yeah!

**Kagome: I like the one with the brown hair… he's cute. **

**Rin and Kagome: Hmmmm **

**Ryuuzaki: 50 **

**Light: I didn't even do anything! **

**  
Ryuuzaki: Yes you did! **

**Light: (hangs self) **

**Ryuuzaki: (dances)  
**


End file.
